Le hurlement du loup
by charybde syla
Summary: Aventures: Le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe et il est déjà trop tard, tout part en fumée... [Death fic] (résumé assez court mais je ne veux pas spoiler...)


ALOHA TOUT LE MONDE!

Oui, je sais, j'ai mit du temps à poster,mais...je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses (à part peut-être le syndrome de la page blanche?). Bref, je ferais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas (du moins pas trop souvent, je ne promets rien je ne suis pas douée avec les délais...) et comme j'ai actuellement une petite liste de fic qui germent dans mon cerveau, ça devrait aller pour l'instant, faudra juste que je les écrivent (et les postes). En tout cas, depuis ma première fic je suis dans le wtf plus ou moins léger et du coup une petite voix dans ma tête s'est mise en marche pour me secouer un peu:

« mais oh! Faut arrêter là, on se calme! Si tu continue comme ça tu ne seras plus jamais capable d'écrire un truc sérieux! »

Là je dois avouer que j'ai eu un gros coup de chaud! (faut pas croire, c'est flippant les petites voix!) et du coup pour être sûre que je n'avais pas perdue mon (peu) d'habilitée à être sérieuse j'ai écrit cette fic. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et en attendant: Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: L'univers d'aventure appartient à Mahyar et à la chaîne Bazar du Grenier et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (mais quel dommage! Et heureusement pour eux en même temps...); Bob, Théo, Shin, Grunlek et Eden appartiennent respectivement à Bob, Fred, Seb, Krayn et ... à quelqu'un ça va? Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle ne m'appartient pas même si j'aimerais bien... sans rire, cet animal est génial!

Bref...Je vous laisse commencer l'aventure...

Une vision apocalyptique.

Un mur de flammes s'élevant en barrière, embrasant le ciel comme la terre, créant une fumée noire, âcre. Des animaux détalaient dans l'ombre des rochers, courant, fuyant pour leurs vies, essayant par tous les moyens d'échapper au désastre...

Une vive lueur, comme un éclair, éblouit le spectacle de désolation étalé au centre du cratère fumant qu'était devenu l'ancienne plaine verdoyante.

Le soleil de sang qui descendait, lentement, derrière la chaîne montagneuse, ne faisait que projeter de plus grandes ombres _ trop noires pour la couleur carmine qu'avait adopté la terre _ sur la place. Celle-ci, presque rayonnante d'une aura de mort, comme imaginée pour une mise en scène macabre, semblait trembler sous les catastrophes qui se réalisaient dessus.

Une horde de bras, de jambes, de magie et d'acier se mouvait. Fluide malgré les pertes des corps qui tombaient, coquilles flasques et aveugles s'écrasant sur les cendres. Infinie malgré le nombre ne cessant de décroître. Imposante malgré l'inexpérience des membres…Meurtrière malgré la force de leurs opposants…

Partout où le regard glissait, ce n'était que sang et mort, parfois même entre les membres d'une même « équipe ». Il était impossible de se concentrer sur un seul point, l'attention tout de suite accaparée par un autre son, un autre grognement, un autre éclat de lame, une autre douleur, une autre attaque. Un autre mort.

Les yeux, auparavant accueillants et chaleureux, erraient, fous et hagards, visant le moindre mouvement avec pour but d'y mettre fin.

Tuer avant d'être tué : c'était la seule loi qui avait encore cours ici.

Une gerbe de sang m'éclaboussa, suivie d'une lame qui cherchait à me toucher après avoir réussit à se dépêtrer du cadavre dans lequel elle était prise. Une litanie dans la tête, je réagit par instinct.

 _Esquiver, le blesser, le faire tomber, le tuer, esquiver, le blesser, le faire tomber, le tuer, esquiver, le faire tomber, le tuer, esquiver, le blesser,_ **douleur** , _le tuer, esquiver,…_

Un geignement plaintif passa mes lèvres après un nouvel instant de « **douleur »**. Je tuais la personne qui me l'avait infligé.

Je me fatiguais trop et trop vite. Aucun de mes amis ne se trouvait autour de moi.

J'étouffais. La sensation oppressante de la foule assassine autour de moi me comprimait la cage thoracique.

De l'air, il me fallait de l'air. Ou quelqu'un qui m'apaiserait _ autant qu'on pouvait l'être dans ce genre de situation _ . Je gémit une seconde fois.

Il fallait que je le trouve...Non... Que je _les_ trouve.

J'avançais dans la cohue, me frayant un passage grâce à des coups bien placés. Je ne voyais rien et un mauvais pressentiment s'ajouta à mes autres problèmes. * _De l'air. Plus haut. *_ Il fallait que je sois plus haut dans le ciel. Pour _les_ voir. Je prit sur moi et me propulsais. Je faisait tomber les Hommes, faisant des ravages partout où je passais, et me hissait sur un rocher trouvé avec difficulté. Il était exposé et mon instinct me disait avec force que j'étais en danger. Mais je m'en fichais. Il fallait que je _les_ vois.

Et je _les_ vit.

Le premier fut Théo, silhouette qui _aurait due_ être imposante de par sa grande taille. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Ou moins.

De son armure gouttait son sang. De son moignon, qui auparavant devait tenir son bouclier, il coulait à flot. Son autre main tenait son épée. Il fauchait ses assaillants. Ceux-ci tombaient les uns après les autres. Il aurait pu être pris pour une machine de guerre…

Je repoussait et tuait deux Hommes qui tentaient de me transpercer de leurs fourches.

...Mais il pleurait.

Il redressa la tête en envoyant un de ses adversaires au tapis.

Il me vit. Il sourit. Il s'écroula. Mort.

Je laissais un souffle chaud passer mes lèvres, les sons ne voulant pas prendre sa place.

 _Mort...Mort... Mort._ Ce mot tournait dans mon esprit, se gravant en moi au fer rouge.

Un nouvel assaillant chercha également à me tuer. Il ne réussit qu'à me blesser avant de finir, lui aussi, écroulé sur le tapis noir que déposait les cendres des arbres. _Mort._

Je me redressais et cherchait frénétiquement du regard mes autres et Shin m'apparurent, dos-à-dos.

Si Théo était dans un pitoyable état _ _avait été_ me dit une petite voix _ , Bob le battait. J'arrivais à percevoir le sang qui imbibait sa tunique malgré la couleur rouge de celle-ci. A moins que ce ne soit celui de Shin.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, le sang battant sous mon crâne comme un tambour. Je voyais les deux Hommes s'agiter, repoussant le plus d'individus qu'ils pouvaient. Cependant, les mouvements de Balthazar accrochèrent mon regard. Au contraire de Shinddha qui essayait de tuer le moins possible, la rage brillait dans les yeux du pyrobarbare. Je secouais la tête afin d'en faire partir le bourdonnement. Mes oreilles se débouchèrent d'un coup, me permettant du même coup de percevoir

les hurlements de douleur et de rage du semi-démon qui m'indiquaient qu'il avait suivi la chute du Paladin. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui me dérangeait le plus. Sans réussir à pointer du doigt le problème, un frisson me parcourait. Et alors que je reportais mon attention sur Shin pour arriver à comprendre, il me fit un signe en hurlant.

Hurlement que j'eus du mal à entendre mais que je comprit sans mal :

« **PARS !** »

Et je vit le détail qui me gênait chez Bob.

Ses yeux.

Rouges.

Une fois ce fait vu, tout se passa très vite. Le démon prit le dessus sur l'Homme et la dernière chose que je vit avant de sauter du rocher et d'aller me mettre à l'abri fut l'unique larme qui coula de l'œil droit du semi-élémentaire.

Une puissante déflagration ainsi qu'une lumière aveuglante me firent voler avant de m'écraser par terre, sentant certains de mes os se briser sous ma chute.

 _Morts._

Je me redressais, ne sachant pas combien de temps j'avais passé par terre. Apparemment, cinq minutes n'avait même pas filées, la terre fumante et le sang qui s'écoulait lentement en rigoles dans la terre poussiéreuse me l'indiquant.

Pourquoi étais-je encore en vie ?

J'avançais avec difficulté, titubant et geignant sous la douleur. Alors que je manquais m'écrouler et écartait mes membres pour me stabiliser, un tintement me fit regarder par terre. Un bras métallique me renvoya la lueur des flammes et je me stoppais.

Une série de souvenir défila derrière mes yeux...

Mes soirées passées avec les autres devant le feu, un merveilleux fumet à la bouche. Mes journées passées à battre la campagne enchantée des mille rires de mes compagnons. Le temps que nous passions tous ensemble...

...Finalement, la vie ne semblait pas m'aimer…

Le sang coulait à flot de mes blessures, je savais que je n'en aurais plus pour longtemps. Alors, puisant dans mes dernières forces, je levais la tête vers le ciel et, devant la lumière pâle de la Lune, je poussais un long hurlement et m'écroulais, terrassée.

Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, des hommes avisèrent le champs de bataille ravagé, le détail qui les frappas le plus était le cadavre du loup qui trônait au milieu. Éclair blanc taché de rouge sur la terre brûlée et craquelée, il semblait presque lumineux face à la sombre scène dans laquelle il baignait. Mais tous sans exception se dire que cette lumière semblait triste et douloureuse sans savoir expliquer pourquoi...

* Selon les légendes, le village qui se trouvait là à l'époque était maudit et quiconque y passait la nuit verrait ses hôtes se transformer en monstres assoiffés de sang; hommes comme femmes et enfants...On dit que la statue du loup érigé à la place est maintenant symbole de protection et de lumière pour les aventuriers qui passent par là, et que si jamais un quelconque malheur devait arriver, une lumière guiderait les victimes pour s'en débarrasser. *

Et voilà, comment tuer tout le monde bien gentiment l'air de rien... finalement, je n'ai peut-être pas encore perdu totalement mon sérieux...Et vlan! Dans ta face la petite voix!

Enfin bon passons, je dois avouer que j'apprécie Eden de plus en plus mais je sais pas si j'ai vraiment réussi à faire ce que j'en voulais...d'ailleurs je ne saurais même pas vous dire ce que je voulais en faire...Bref, je sais pas trop si la fin est assez claire, peut-être que j'aurais dû essayer de mieux expliquer? Je sais pas... Donc, si vous avez n'importe quel problème avec ce que j'ai écrit n'hésitez pas je me ferais une joie de vous répondre et/ou d'améliorer les points que vous montrerez du doigt.

(Je suis particulièrement indécise dans ce truc non? Tant pis!)

Et aussi je voulais remercier Peter Queen pour sa review:

Hey! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je sais pas si tu vas passer par là mais bon, on fait comme si^^

Ouiii! Free Hug!

Merci d'apprécier autant mes trucs bizarres, ça fait très plaisir! Je dois avouer que je me suis bien marrée à imaginer la réaction de Théo parce que, bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça me ferait marrer si ça arrivait!

Eh oui, il était peut-être pas doué dans cette fic (mais après tout les autres non plus) mais faut pas croire , c'est traître les branches! ;)

Et une dernière fois merci de tout coeur et vive les araignées!


End file.
